Kohaku Kaoru
Kohaku Koaru (琥珀薫, Lit. Amber Fragrance.) currently lives in a quiet dwelling in midwestern America, and travels all over the world, alone, just observing and training. He is 35 years old, and Male, at the current time. Personality and Appearence Appearence Kohaku has girlish features, featuring chin-length straw colored hair, silvery eyes, liquid and calm in nature. He has high, angular cheekbones, slightly elfish in looks, as well as an angled and slightly curved jawbone. He has lightly, evenly tanned skin, farmer's tan-style. His normal clothes consist of a pair of tight-ish black slacks, and a black polo, or a white variation of the same thing. For more casual occasions, he will wair acid-washed white jeans, or a pair of skinny black jeans, as well as a loose black or white t-shirt. For his quincy uniform, he wears the tunic, and the cape around the shoulders buttoned only at the neck, all-white, except a blue line segmenting the uniform into fourths, at his front and back, and on his sides. All the way around his midsection, at the base of his ribs is another line, intersecting the other four lines. He is five foot ten inches tall, weighs one hundred and thirty pounds. Personality Kohaku is calm, calculating, and distant. He doesn't take it to the extent of being cold towards people, he just... doesn't get close. He isn't skiled at showing emotion, nor is he all that great with people. His skill and life as a fighter and travelling Quincy doesn't keep him in one place longer than a week or two, long enough to track down the troublemaking hollow, kill it, and move on. With women he is slightly shy, but brusque and bussinesslike. He likes the quiet, nature, and food. Also, shiny things. He dislikes the hustle and bustle of civilization, loud noises, and hollows. His hobby is learning to skin and make things, native style, from the tools he can find out in nature. Personal Quote: "Shush, please. I'm trying to listen." History Kohaku was born a bastard child, of a married Quincy and a female travelling Quincy, who lived the same life he does now. She taught him, when he was young, to use his quincy bow, and his cross at the time, took the shape of a Fleur de Lis cross, silver, and attached by chain to his wrist, but he eventually slipped it off of there and moved it to hook into a longer chain on his belt, so he can pull it free and grasp it instantly as needed. As he grew up, he learned to fight hollows better and better, learning precision, speed and power slowly through the years, never letting up, and loving every second of his childhood, none of this being forced. Unbeknownst to Kohaku and his mother, a group of Quincy men who fancied themselves "Enforcers" forced him away from his mother, and took her for "Punishment." He was able to escape, but only through hiding in the closet throughout their "Punishment." When they left, satisfied, forgetting all about the child, he came out of his hiding place, and crawled over to his mom, and as she died she realised what he had seen, and told him not to blame all of the Quincy for the mistakes of a few, and not to hate his own kind. By this time, Kohaku was 14, old enough to survive on his own with the skills he had learned, but not old enough to live in the modern world. He lived on the fringes of society, fighting killing stealing and begging until he was eighteen, where he began to work, first as a bounce, then the head of security at a variety of unsavory establishments, eventually finding his way into the attention of a Quincy group, the "Enclave" of the area, and began to work as an "Apprentice" for them, being treated more as a slave for a few years, until one day, when asked to pick up some garbage and throw it out, he went over the edge and killed two of the five leading members. The other three attacked him, and he would have killed them, had a hollow, adjuchas-level not chosen that moment of discord to attack, and they were forced to fight together to defeat it. That day, they formed a bond of brotherhood over that, and he was accepted into the ranks of the "Higher-up" Quincies, and a request was given, that Quincy enclaves the world over give him access should he show up. Though not exactly a super-star, or even well-known, Kohaku earned a modicum of respect amongst the quincies and allowed him to gain what equipment he wanted from time to time, though he seems, for the time being, to have not needed things for a time, allowing the request to slip from mind, and when he does need to replenish his supplies, he has to work for them. While at that enclave, Kohaku learned to use Seele Schneida, and Ginto, as well as went through the resistance training of the Sanrei Glove. After leaving there, he travelled around the world, honing his skills and building savings, as he lives off of the land, and takes payment for the works he does for civilizations and merely places it in one of various bank accounts, and moves on. He was last seen in Rome, fighting off hollows that arrived there as a result of some serious fighting that took place. Quincy Information Bow Appearance His bow appears as a recurve longbow, with supports stretching from the top and bottom holes of his Sanrei glove, slightly unique in that it has four slots for storing Ginto containers, and a Seele Schneida sheath along the side, balancing each other out, not affecting the balance of the bow. The bow is a smooth silvery colour, with dark blue, angular motifs painted onto it. Bow Abilities His bow is focused on speed and accuracy, which cuts down on his power, but he has the skill in the speed and accuracy to fire his arrows twice at a time, and he can fire huge swarms of arrows for great effect, each one finding a target. Someone once challenged him to shoot all the apples off a tree in under 10 seconds. He missed three apples. Strengths Kohaku is highly skilled at handling other projectile users, speedy enemies, and large, massive numbers of enemies. Weaknesses He cannot handle more melee types, or very defensive-based enemies very well. Ginto Tools: Something like 11 Ginto tubes, discounting the ones on his bow, and 4 Seele Schneida, discounting the one on his bow, once again. This counts to a total of 15 tubes and 5 Seele Schneida. Sanrei Glove. Reiatsu-Cycling gauntlet: Gained from his time in the "enclave" This gauntlet cycles his reiatsu through random points far away from his own location, thus making it difficult to track him purely by the reiatsu he emits. Funneling Ring: ITs name says it all. It funnels down a large amount of arrows to one more powerful arrow, the drawback being it funnels them down in such a way as he cannot fight while he's wearing it, until he decides to release the arrow, though his accuracy isn't affected by the increased strength of the arrow.